


Modern Witchcraft

by Pvt_Winters



Category: Original Work
Genre: but nothing that would warrant an M or E rating, could be a bit violent in later chapters, guns and spells, magical girl/spy fiction hybrid, minus all the boning, not your typical secret agent, plus magic, typical James Bond stuff, updates at random intervals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: SIS Agent Ashley McHale is not your average secret agent. She has abilities and skills that only a handful of people in the whole world possesses, and she will use these abilities and skills to defend Great Britain from its enemies..





	Modern Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first ever piece of original fiction.  
> I'm really going out of my comfort zone this time, so hope it works well for me...

**A warehouse, somewhere in Belfast, Northern Ireland**

Ashley McHale quietly slipped into the abandoned warehouse via a window, landing on one of the overhanging metallic walkways.

The moist and stagnant air in the warehouse, as well as the layer of dusts on all the containers left in here, indicates that nobody has been in it for a very long time. She gagged slightly due to the stench of stagnant air, but she's got no say in the matter, considering her line of career and why she came here.

 _If the information is right, they should be here at any moment..._ Ashley thought to herself.

Not too long after that, the sound of the heavy duty warehouse doors on both ends of the warehouse being opened rung through the interior of the warehouse. The sound is very loud due to the wear and tear in the door mechanisms and the lack of maintenance for who knows how long.

Ashley took that as a reminder that she should hide behind something, which she does in haste. Good thing the sound of the warehouse doors being opened is loud enough to mask the sound of her footsteps on the very old metallic walkway.

Soon after the warehouse doors are opened, several vans entered the warehouse from one door, and pickup trucks with tarps over the cargoes in their flatbeds entered from the other door.

The two convoys stopped in the center of the warehouse, their respective lead vehicles facing each other directly, with their escort vehicles forming a circle around the leaders as barricades. Once the vehicles are parked and their engines turned off, all of their occupants got off. The group from the vans wore body armors and carried assault rifles, while the group from the pickup trucks aren't so heavily equipped, wearing only green dazzle camouflage and carrying submachine guns.

Even if the cargo under the tarps can't be identified from the get-go, it's still very obvious what is happening...

An illegal arms deal. And both the dealer and his customer are present, along with their goons.

No words were exchanged between the dealer and the customer, as the latter instructed one of his men to bring along the briefcase with the cash. The customer showed the briefcase full of cash to the dealer, who then instructed his men to pull off one of the tarps covering the cargoes, revealing an assortment of heavy weaponry such as rocket launchers and Gatling guns.

 _That is a lot of firepower._ Ashley thought as she observed from behind her hiding place.

"Your payment is generous..." The dealer broke the silence and told the customer. "Unfortunately, the money in that briefcase is only enough for one truck's worth of weapons..."

That prompted one of the customer's men to raise his rifle, only to be ordered by the customer to lower it.

The customer then ordered another one of his men to bring in "the other briefcase".

"The cash was just to make sure you are sticking to your promise." The customer dully told the dealer. He then grabbed the second briefcase from his men, and opened it, revealing it to be full of diamonds. "Is this enough for all of them?"

The dealer moved forward to inspect the briefcase full of diamonds, even picking up a small handful to have a closer look.

Satisfied with what he got, the dealer then gestured to his men, who went to pull off the remaining tarps, revealing even more assortments of heavy weaponry...

...Including Surface-to-Air Missiles.

Ashley widened her eyes in surprise. Whatever it is the customer wants to do with these weapons, it can't be good...

"It's all yours." The dealer told the customer. "No taxes or shipping costs."

Ashley has seen enough. She has to get out of here and report what she saw ASAP.

Careful not to draw the attention of the dealer, the customer, and their goons, Ashley slowly stood up from her hiding place as she attempts to make her way back to the window that she entered the warehouse from.

Unfortunately, the walkway she stands on disagreed with her footsteps, as one rusted metallic panel fell out of it upon being stepped on, landing on the warehouse floor with a loud clang.

That definitely drew the attention of the dealer, customer, and their goons, as they all turned toward the source of the noise, catching sight of Ashley right then and there.

_So much for stealth._

All hell broke loose when the dealer and the customer ordered their goons to fire upon Ashley.

Ashley decided that she shouldn't stay for any longer, as she quickly ran for the nearest window she can find, while automatic fire pelted her immediate location. Thank god that these goons have poor aim like the Stormtroopers from _Star Wars_.

While running toward the window, Ashley drew her pistols and went akimbo with them, firing them at the goons, taking out a few in the process.

Right as she is about to reach the window, however, the metal walkway disagreed with her again, and another panel gave way under her weight, causing her to plummet to the warehouse floor.

Thanks to her skills and training, she is able to gently land on her feet without breaking them. Unfortunately, that landed her right in front of more than a dozen men armed with submachine guns and assault rifles, and there is nowhere for her to run to.

"Drop your weapons!" The customer demanded.

Ashley held on to her pistol, and kept them trained on the goons. But it is very clear that she is outgunned and outnumbered, and anything she does that the enemies don't take kindly will result in her getting pumped full of lead.

So she did as demanded, and dropped the pistols on the floor.

"Now kick them away." The dealer demanded this time.

Ashley did as told, and kicked the pistols away from her position.

The customer grabbed an assault rifle from one of his men, then approached Ashley with it trained on her. "I suppose you were employed by someone to ruin my grocery shopping..." He began interrogating. "I wonder... Is it a person, or an agency? CIA? MI-6?"

Ashley scoffed despite the severe disadvantage. "MI-6? Bloody hell, it's called the SIS!" She corrected. "And as if Her Majesty's Government would let the bloody Americans step on the soil of Great Britain!"

The dealer can't help but agree to that remark with a laugh.

"What about you?" Ashley immediately addressed the customer. "I would ask if you're IRA, but you don't sound Irish, so-"

The customer responded to that by hitting her with the stock of his assault rifle. "My organization's nationality doesn't matter. And surely, I don't need to explain why I needed those weapons."

"And I just sell the weapons." The dealer added. "Nothing personal."

"Well, you've just brought enough firepower to take on an army, so I can make a close guess." Ashley, not bothered at all by the hit, added as she glanced at the weaponry on the pickup trucks.

The customer then cocked his assault rifle as a show of force. "Then you can also guess that I ought to kill you because you saw too much."

Ashley knew what is coming, but doesn't seem all that worried. In fact, she is still smiling. "Typical militia mentality..." She quipped.

The customer scoffed, as he stepped back to give his men a clear line of sight on Ashley.

The dealer then ordered his men to prepare to fire on his command. So did the customer.

"Typical government agent mentality..." The customer made his own quip.

Ashley then closed her eyes, and slowly clenched both hands into fists - feeling for the rings worn on both middle fingers with her thumbs - while keeping both arms raised.

"WASTE HER!" The dealer and customer then ordered their men simultaneously.

With that came a hail of automatic fire, all aimed at Ashley. At that distance, there is no way anyone could miss, as every single bullets fired hit their mark head on.

Except that none of the bullets are doing any damage to her.

There appears to be some kind of honest-to-god _force field_ around Ashley.

The dealer, customer, and their men all stopped firing as they looked on in utter confusion.

Ashley then opened her eyes, as her lips formed a smug grin.

"I'm not your typical government agent."

Everyone present paled as they realized what is going on.

She then released her clenched fists, from which bursts of energy erupted in all directions, blowing the dealer, the customer, and their men off their feet, as well as shattering all of the windshields of the vans and pickup trucks. Many of the goons were knocked out by the bursts.

"I never planned on doing that, but considering the circumstances, I had to..." She then quipped.

The dealer, realizing he just got himself involved in something he had never in his life expected to, quickly got up and tried to get away all by himself, abandoning his own men in the process as he ran for the nearest pickup truck.

Ashley promptly foiled the dealer's escape by flinging a much smaller burst of energy not at him, but at a water puddle near the pickup truck he is running towards, which froze the puddle into ice.

The dealer stepped, and slipped, on the frozen puddle and hit his head against the pickup truck, which knocked him out cold instantly.

"What. Are. You?!" The customer asked, fear written all over his face as he kept his assault rifle trained on Ashley.

Ashley stood up and extended her right hand toward the customer, somehow causing his assault rifle to fly out of his hands toward Ashley's.

She then slowly walked toward the customer. When one of the goons got up and took aim, she shot him first with the assault rifle without looking at him.

"You were asking what I am?" She said as she stopped before the customer. "Let me ask you a question too. Ever heard of a witch?"

Another goon got up and took aim at Ashley. She took him down by flinging another small burst of energy directly at him.

With all the goons dealt with, she then held the assault rifle by its barrel, in the same manner one would hold a club.

"Yeah, I'm a bloody witch." She quipped before swinging the assault rifle at the customer's head.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, after three years of a _Touhou Project_ fan remake and one year of a _Little Witch Academia_ fan remake (and two short stories for it), I'm taking my first shot ever at an original fiction in this gem called _Modern Witchcraft_.
> 
> And this came as a result of me getting stir-crazy due to the quarantine. Funny how things work out, eh?
> 
> Anyway, updates to this story will be coming at random intervals. With _Young Maiden's Chronicles_ and the _Atsuko Kagari series_ being fan remakes, I can just modify canon materials a bit to suit my plans. But with _Modern Witchcraft_ being a completely original work, I'd have to make up nearly everything from scratch, and that is going to take longer for me to write up a chapter I deem suitable for posting.


End file.
